Inge Hoffner
Inge Hoffner - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. 'Informacje' Historia Inge urodziła się w całkiem dobrze sytuowanej rodzinie z długimi rycerskimi tradycjami w Elmekii. Niestety ojciec zdecydowanie wolał spędzać czas przy grze w kości niż w zbroi. Dopóki żyła jej matka jeszcze jakoś trzymała finansową dyscyplinę w domu ale potem było już tylko gorzej. Inge przeszła przez wszystkie stadia stopniowego bankructwa: od rzeczy znikających z domu, wykupywanych z lombardu tylko wtedy gdy ojciec potrzebował większej pożyczki i chciał pokazać że przecież jest wypłacalny. Oczywiście nie był i ostatecznie dom też musieli opuścić, Inge mieszkała z krewnymi, ojciec... różnie. Nie utrzymywali zbyt zażyłych stosunków ale pozostawali w kontakcie. Z tym, że Inge musiała na przykład wykradać się przez piwnicę albo ogródek sąsiadów żeby nie doprowadzić wierzycieli do aktualnej kryjówki ojca. Albo znosić włóczących się za nią podejrzanych typów którzy liczyli, żę doprowadzi ich do dłużnika. I tak to się ciągnęło dopóki nie wyrosła na tyle by wyjechać z miasta i szukać szczęścia gdzieś indziej, z dala o rodzinnej dramy. Podróże zahartowały jej ciało i ducha przez co stała się silną kobietą która potrafiła sobie poradzić w każdej sytuacji. Będąc bardzo dumna ze swoich rycerskich korzeni postanowiła dołączyć do grupy Wolni Rycerze Alberry. Eksplozja w Zamku Lym Inge stała się rozpoznawalna w grupie i bardzo szanowana. Przyjęła tytuł Rycerza Jeżyny. Niestety w roku 906 A.K siedziba Wolnych Rycerzy - Zamek Lym w Dils zostaje wysadzona w powietrze. Niestety prawie 70% Rycerzy ponosi śmierć w tej tragedii. Inge która przebywała na terenie Zamku - cudem unika śmierci. Zostaje jednak mocno poturbowana i poparzona. Pół przytomna Inge podświadomie stara się oddalić jak najdalej od miejsca wybuchu. Jak się potem dowie, przeszła ledwo żywa aż za granicę Dils - do Lyzeille. Tam adrenalina wyczerpuje się i Inge pada nieprzytomna. Okazuje się, że zostaje odnaleziona przez patrolujących las Alcola Orufeia i jego ludzi z gwardii królewskiej. Alcol oczywiście udziela pomocy i jak najszybciej stara się przewieść ranną do Dils. Przy tym wszystkim kobieta przesiąknięta jest dziwną, nieznaną jeszcze nikomu, ostrą wonią. Inge budzi się w nieznanym miejscu ale jest opatrzona. Stara sobie poukładać wszystko w głowie. Odwiedza ją Alcol który obwieszcza gdzie ją znalazł i w jakim stanie. Znajduje się aktualnie w jego kwaterach w koszarach Gwardii Królewskiej w Atlas City. Inge stara zrozumieć się co właściwie wydarzyło się w Zamku Lym ale pamięta jedynie potężną eksplozję. Przesiąknięta bezradnością i smutkiem zdradza w rozmowie z Alcolem, że czym prędzej chce odkryć czemu jej towarzysze polegli. Odzyskiwanie Sił Mimo odniesionych ran, kobieta nalega by ją wypuścić gdyż musi sprawdzić co z ich siedzibą główną. Alocolowi udaje się ją przekonać do odzyskania sił i wysyła zwiad na miejsce aby zdali mu raport ze wszystkiego. Kobieta nie mogą znieść siedzenia w zamkniętych czterech ścianach prosi o wyjście. Alcol rozumiejąc ją postanawia zabrać ją na przejażdżkę po mieście w trakcie, której dowiaduje się, kim jest i co się stało. Przed wyjazdem zlecił nadwornym druidom, alchemikom i magom zbadania jej zbroi w celu uzyskania odpowiedzi co powoduje ten dziwny zapach. W drodze powrotnej Alcolowi udaje się podsłuchać rozmowę dwóch służek, w której jedna z nich wspomina o mężczyźnie, który wydzielał bardzo podobny zapach. Po wypytaniu kobiety dowiaduje się, że chodzi o niejakiego Grega, dziwny typ, wynalazca, który co jakiś czas pojawia się na zamku próbując sprzedać jeden ze swoich wynalazków jednak zawsze są one wadliwe, a do tego zazwyczaj sam sobie coś nimi potrafi zrobić. Chłopak podobno pochodzi z pobliskiej wioski, jednak kobieta nie była pewna. Po przepytaniu ludzi i przesłuchaniu jednej szumowiny w karczmie Alcol wraz z Inge ruszają do Fletchera gdyż ten może wiedzieć gdzie szukać tego chłopaka. Po chwili rozmowy Fletcher wskazuje miejsce pobytu chłopaka o imieniu Greg co pozwoliło bohaterom wyruszyć by go odnaleźć. Na miejscu znajdują jego warsztat, a w nim poszukiwanego. Greg rozpoznaje dziwny zapach i wskazuje na substancję zwaną paliwem. Inge i Alcol postanawiają zabrać go ze sobą jako specjalistę od tej substancji. Po powrocie na zamek Inge i jej towarzysze spotykają się z królowa Rose i przedstawiają jej sytuacje. Zgodnie decydują się, że owe zagrożenie może wykraczać poza granice Dils i za zgodą Królowej Inge, Alcol i Greg ruszają ze śledztwem aby odnaleźć osoby odpowiedzialne za atak. Śledztwo i Podróż Ich pierwszym przystankiem stają się resztki z tego co zostało z Zamku Lym. Inge trudno jest znieść widok jaki zastała. Tam dowiadują się, że na miejscu za śledztwo odpowiedzialny jest Glen Stacy, kapitan straży stacjonujący w Yarrow. Inge kiedyś już miała przyjemność z nim współpracować. Dzielą się z nim informacjami, które posiadają i ruszają dalej, do wioski Rabinero, w której znajduje się wypożyczalnia wozów, który przewoził beczki, w których znajdowało się paliwo. Po drodze drużyna spotyka dwóch innych, ocalałych Wolnych Rycerzy Alberry - Miguela i Xinga. Oskarżają oni Inge o bycie zdrajcą i nie chcąc wysłuchać jej wersji przystępują do ataku. Po ciężkiej walce udaje się bohaterom oswobodzić przeciwników bez zabijania ich. Po krótkiej rozmowie puszczają ich wolno i każdy rusza w swoją drogę. Po dotarciu do wioski Rabinero okazuje się, że bandyta Zott wraz ze swoimi druhami terroryzuje miejscowych ludzi. Nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku w drugą stronę, Inge z towarzyszami stają do walki z nimi. Po wygranej walce dowiadują się, że to Zott jest odpowiedzialny za atak na Zamek Lym. Następnie wyruszają w pościg za tajemniczym Mr. Jerrym, który dostarczył Zottowi paliwo. Dzięki fizycznej i psychicznej "mediacji" Inge dowiadują się od niego, że beczkowaniem zajmuje się mężczyzna mieszkający w Solarii o imieniu Petreus Petrelli - którego jak okazuje się zna Greg gdyż ze sobą wymieniali listy. Po drodze do Solarii, bohaterowie pomagają mieszkańcom wsi Kofun, w okolicy której niedawno pojawiła się dziwna jaskinia z bestią. Okazuje się, że przed zamachem na Wolnych Rycerzy Alberry jeden z nich (Rycerz Maliny Ragalos) badał te sprawę, ale wrócił do zamku po posiłki w pechowym dniu eksplozji. Inge chcąc dotrzymać słowa swojego zmarłego towarzysza nakłania towarzyszy aby razem dokończyli te sprawę. Po przygotowaniach ruszają walczyć z potworem. Bestia była nieznana bohaterom. Armedillo (bo tak się zwała) wyglądał jak metalowe połączenie pancernika, lwa i jeża. Na szczęście walka nie trwa długo i Inge udało się powalić potwora. Bohaterowie na pamiątkę zebrali po jednym pazurze potwora i po przekazaniu radosnej nowiny wieśniakom wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Solaria W Solarii bez problemu odnajdują warsztat Petrelliego, a przy nim strażników miejskich rozmawiających z pewnym mężczyzną. Jak się okazuje Petrelli jest zadłużony i ma zostać eksmitowany z warsztatu za nie płacenie podatków. Petrelli przyznaje się do faktu obeczkowywania paliwa, ale nie był świadomy w jakim celu. Zgadza się aby wystawić ludzi, którzy dowozili mu paliwo, ale do tego będzie musiał zatrzymać swój warsztat. Inge i Alcol zostawiają na miejscu Grega i ruszają dalej prowadzić śledztwo. Przekonują miejscowych urzędników i kapitana straży Lazlo aby odpuścili na kilka dni Petrelliemu zdradzając im na temat śledztwa tyle ile powinni wiedzieć aby z nimi współpracować. W trakcie śledztwa okazuje się, że Solarii od jakiegoś czasu nawiedza ziejący ogniem potwór. Inge i Alcol decydują się przyjrzeć temu bliżej jednak okazuje się, że oprócz nich na trop bestii wpada też Infernosław Torch - strażnik żywiołu ognia wraz ze swoim trenerem. Wystarczyła chwila na jednym z miejsc ataków aby Alcol z Inge wyczuli zapach paliwa. Postanawiają wypytać Pertrelliego czy może nie pracował nad czymś co mogłoby wypluwać paliwo i je podpalać. Oczywiście okazuje się, że pracował nad takim urządzeniem aby "ulepszyć" pokaz mody nijakiej Lali Po, a wersje, które nie wypluwały paliwa w powietrze, a jedynie przed siebie wyrzucał nie interesując się kto je zbiera. Bohaterom udaje się przekonać Petrelliego aby zdemontował maszynę dając słowo, że zaaranżują prywatny pokaz urządzenia przed Lalą Po. W trakcie demontażu na miejscu pojawia się Lala Po, która momentalnie wpada w zachwyt widząc Inge i zmuszając ja aby ta była jedną z jej modelek. Po długiej i ciężkiej wewnętrznej walce - Inge zgadza się wsiąść udział w pokazie (czego żałuje po dziś dzień) Alcol przypuszcza, że pokaz mody ma być głównym celem, a wcześniejsze ataki były tylko próbami. Następnego dnia okazuje się, że Alcol miał rację, gdy na terenie pokazu pojawia się mechaniczna bestia gotowa do ataku. Na szczęście Inge udało się powstrzymać przygotowującego się do ataku Infernosława, a Alcol w tym czasie unieruchamia maszynę. Okazuje się, że to stara asystentka Lali, Prada była odpowiedzialna za ataki, ponieważ chciała się zemścić. Inge i Alcol dotrzymują słowa i przedstawiają Lale Po Petrellliemu. Ta zachwycona jego wynalazkami postanawia rozpocząć z nim interesy. Po wszystkim, bohaterom pozostaje jedynie czekać na tajemniczych ludzi i schwytać ich. W dniu kiedy Petrelli miał odebrac kolejną dostawę paliwa, Inge z reszta towarzyszy ustawia pułapkę niedaleko miejsca spotkania. Niestety nie udaje im się rozpoznać dwóch mężczyzn, którzy zaczynają rozmowę z Petrellim by chwilę później zaatakować go. Walka nie była długa, a bohaterom udaje się powstrzymać jednego przeciwnika i pochwycić drugiego. Inge rusza z umierającym Petrellim do miasta i zabiera go do świątyni, a za nią Greg i Alcol. W mieście okazuje się, że nastąpił kolejny wybuch pożaru, tym razem celem był warsztat Petrelliego. Gdy sytuacja zostaje opanowana Greg dzieli się z resztą tym czego się dowiedział od jednego z zabójców. Okazuje się, że odpowiedzialny za wszystko był miejscowy paser Jabbal, który nakazał bandytom zabić Petrelliego. Bohaterowie wyruszają w miasto by go odnaleźć jednak bez sukcesu. Decydują się by ruszyć na miejsce wskazane przez zamachowca z nadzieją, że tam będzie. Na miejscu odnajdują go wraz z przekupionym strażnikiem gdy ten podpalał okolicę jego bazy. Z pomocą bombki usypiającej szybko rozprawiają się z uciekinierami, a pomiędzy płomieniami i dymem dostrzegają jamę, podobnej do tej, w której spotkali Armedillo. Jabbal przyznaje się do wszystkiego będąc pewnym, że i tak wyjdzie wkrótce za kaucją. Opowiada o potworze, który znajdował się w jamie, z którego wydobywali paliwo. Jednak gdy się kończyło postanowił zatrzeć wszelkie ślady. Afera Paliwowa W tej sytuacji bohaterowie nie mogą być pewni jak daleko sięgają jego kontakty i decydują się aby opuścić Solarii i ruszyć do Yarrow gdzie zostanie oskarżony o zamach na Zamek w Lym. Po przesłuchaniu go, kapitan Glen przekazuje zdobyte informacje Inge i jej towarzyszom, mówi im, że paliwo się już skończyło, ale to co zostało sprzedane dalej gdzieś tam jest w świecie i nie wiadomo kto jest w jego posiadaniu. Ostatecznie Greg decyduje się na powrót do Solarii aby dopatrzeć Petrelliego i interesu jaki miał z nim ubić. Alcol, Inge i Glen jednoznacznie dostrzegają, że stoją przed nowym i potężnym zagrożeniem. Rozdzielają się i każde rusza w swoją stronę, Alcol do Atlas, Inge do stolicy Dills gdyż nadszedł moment kiedy trzeba zwołać kolejny szczyt głów państw. Nie wiedząc kto jest w posiadaniu reszty paliwa decydują się na tajne spotkanie pomiędzy przywódcami Dills i Lyzeille. Bohaterowie żegnają się, życząc spokojnej i bezpiecznej podróży, ale mimo to wiedzą, że to nie ostatni raz kiedy się spotkają. Reunited Przez kolejne miesiące Inge samotnie podążała śladem paliwa jednak wszystkie tropy ostatecznie prowadziły donikąd. Dlatego, gdy usłyszała o tym, że w Saillune pojawił się jakiś osobnik, zbierający wokół siebie niespotykane dotąd ilości bandytów i najemników, postanowiła przyjrzeć się tej sprawie. Na miejscu znalazła bastion pełny typów pod ciemnej gwiazdy oraz obóz strażników, rycerzy i białych magów, zebranych by "mieć oko na sytuację". W tym właśnie obozie trafiła na dawnego towarzysza broni: Alcola i jego dość osobliwą, nową kompanię. Razem z nimi podjęła się polowania na potwora Geko, a następnie infiltracji bastionu bandytów, by zorientować się lepiej w sytuacji i planach przeciwników. Drużynie udało się dostać do obozu najemników pod pretekstem chęci dołączenia do ich sił, a następnie trafić na arenę, gdzie miała się odbywać narada dowódców. Przywódcą bandytów okazał się Gabo. Zarówno on jak i jego prawa ręka: Roy to postaci z burzliwej przeszłości Alcola. To nieco popsuło szyki drużyny i skutecznie uniemożliwiło im udawanie kolejnej drużyny najemników. Najgorszą wiadomością okazało się to, że Gabo posiada Runę Władzy i zamierza jej użyć do zbudowania państwa najemników. Próbowaliśmy Bohaterowie zostali zmuszeni do walki z dowódcami oddziałów wiernych Gabo, co niestety zakończyło się mniej lub bardziej spektakularnymi porażkami. Inge nie miała okazji przyjrzeć się wielu innym starciom, bo została znokautowana przez Groga, zwanego też Koksem. Gdy członkowie drużyny doszli już jako tako do siebie, dowiedzieli się, że jeszcze tego samego wieczora ma nastąpić atak na obóz rycerzy. Farren zdołał się wymknąć i ostrzec siły wciąż czekające na posiłki od Gildii Pracy. Cały obóz ewakuowano do pobliskiego miasta Quezax. Ostatecznie cała drużyna spotkała się Quezax, gdzie Inge i Alcol trafili na Roya. Niestety kolejna próba zrozumienia, co dawny towarzysz Alcola robi w obozie Gabo i poznanie planów tego ostatniego, została przerwana przez atak mazoku. Mulciber i Sideca porwali nieprzytomnego Alcola, zapewniając że uwolnią go jeśli Albafica pojawi się w opuszczonym magazynie na obrzeżach miasta. Oczywiście bez wsparcia. Na ratunek Albafica faktycznie pojawił się w magazynie i znalazł tam rannego i uwięzionego Alcola. Dowiedział się też, że Mulciber i Sideca pracują dla mazoku Zaku. Z pomocą reszty drużyny udało się pokonać oba mazoku, już na dobre. Następnego dnia Alcol w towarzystwie Medifa i Farena udał się z Rojem do lochów, gdzie spotkali Merika – członka sekty do której należał kiedyś Medif. Ten ma informacje na temat samej Runy Władzy oraz dawnego ucznia Medifa, dzięki nim udało mu się przekonać Medifa by go wypuścił Więcej paliwa i rejs parostatkiem Coś wybuchło w bastionie bandytów. Drużyna podjęła się sprawdzenia, co takiego się wydarzyło. Na miejscu okazało się, że ktoś faktycznie wysadził bastion, w dodatku przy użyciu paliwa, jednak oddziały bandytów zdążyły wcześniej opuścić fortyfikacje. Gdzie się udali? Tego nie udało się ustalić. Drużyna postanowiła nie czekać na dalsze wiadomości, tylko kontynuować podróż do Elmekii. Inge postanowiła, że jej prywatne śledztwo w sprawie paliwa musi poczekać, gdyż zapobiegnięcie wykorzystaniu Runy Władzy przez bezwzględnego bandytę pokroju Gabo wydało jej się bardziej pilnym i ważnym zadaniem. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to mało przyjemny powrót w rodzinne strony. Na pokładzie parostatku drużyna dostała się do Elmekii w dość komfortowych warunkach. Na pokładzie dowiedzieli się jednak, że w kraju do którego się udają źle się dzieje. Klęski naturalne i nienaturalne oraz zarazy nękały Elmekię od dłuższego czasu i coraz więcej uchodźców starało się jak najszybciej opuścić jej granice. Te wiadomości popsuły cokolwiek nastrój beztroskiego odpoczynku, jakiemu oddawali się na pokładzie luksusowego statku. Rodziny się nie wybiera Po przybyciu do Elmekii, drużyna udała się w drogę przez pustynię, gdzie zaskoczyła ich burza piaskowa w wyniku której zostali rozdzieleni. Inge, razem z Alcorem i Medifem trafili najpierw do wioski Shebe, jednej z najsilniej dotkniętych ostatnimi nieszczęściami. Tam mieli okazję spotkać tajemniczych ludzi, rozdających mieszkańcom lek na nową zarazę. Grupa wzbudziła ich podejrzenia, szczególnie że Inge rozpoznała wśród nich Sida, swojego ojca, człowieka który mocno nadwyrężył ich rodzinne nazwisko. Co prawda podczas konfrontacji z Inge twierdził uparcie, że zmienił się i teraz próbuje zrobić coś dobrego ale nauczona doświadczeniem córka mocno wątpiła w szczerość tych zapewnień. Jak miało się okazać, całkiem słusznie. Już bez przeszkód dotarli do Salurean, stolicy Elmekii. Tutaj Inge spotkała dziewczynkę: Dorotkę, która wykorzystywała swój talent do leczenia, by pomagać miejscowym. Dziewczynka okazała się fanką Rycerzy Albery i postanowiła przedstawić nową znajomą dziadkowi. Ten okazał się dawnym przyjaciela Medifa. Clive także interesował się sprawą Run Nieba. Z resztą całe jego ciało było pokryte znakami, śladami nieudanych eksperymentów z runami. Razem z Dorotką przybył do Elmekii by zbadać tajemniczy nowy księżyc nazwany Segona, który pojawił się jakiś czas temu nad krajem. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się też, że do kraju napłynęło ostatnio wielu łowców nagród, w związku z ruinami, które pojawiły się tajemniczo na pustyni, a w których można trafić na wartościowe skarby. Marny koniec "białych płaszczy" Inge, Alcol, Medif, Clive i Dorotka zostawili wiadomość dla reszty drużyny w zajeździe w Salurean a sami udali się do Crauwardrum. Niestety chorowita Dorotka nie została wpuszczona do miasta, ze względu na kwarantannę. Musiała zatrzymać się w obozie dla chorych, rozłożonym pod bramami miasta. Clive został z wnuczką, podczas gdy pozostali próbowali znaleźć więcej informacji na temat tajemniczych „białych płaszczy” i ich cudownego leku. T w obozie dla chorych doszło do ponownego spotkania drużyny. Pozostali towarzysze potwierdzili wątpliwości wobec cudownego leku, który okazał się nie tylko nieskuteczny ale wręcz pogarszał stan ofiar zarazy. Wspólnymi siłami znaleźli kryjówkę bandy rozprowadzającej specyfik przygotowywany przez maga Nimbusa i rozbili całą organizację. Na koniec wpadli jeszcze w zajeździe na Groga Ironguta, przywódcę gangu Koksów i wspólnymi siłami pokonali go, po czym ruszyli w drogę, sprawdzić dziwny dodatkowy księżyc który pojawił się nad Elmekią. Dołączył do nich jeszcze mag gildii ziemi: Balder, przysłany tu by zbadać to zjawisko i dowiedzieć się dlaczego magia ziemi praktycznie nie działa w tej okolicy. Przez pustynię, za "księżycem" Podczas podróży przez Pustynię Zniszczenia drużyna musiała zmierzyć się z potworem Shakalem. Wpadła też na gang koksów ale ich pokonali za pomocą żelaznej logiki i odesłali w innym kierunku. Nie obyło się jednak bez strat ponieważ w trakcie podróży zmarł Clive. Runy, które miał na skórze niszczyły go od środka i ostatecznie mężczyzna złączył się z ziemią tak, że nie zostało po nim nawet ciało do pochowania. Po krótkim starciu z garmami, drużyna dotarła do źródła anomalii, w której musiała działać Runa Ziemi. W polu jej oddziaływania wszyscy odczuwali silną presję, poza Dorotką która wydawała się całkowicie odporna. Drużyna zostawiła Baldera na straży wielbłądów i i ruszyła w głąb anomalii, gdzie została zaatakowana przez grupę demonów. Po tym starciu dotarli do centrum anomalii, w samym cieniu „księżyca” i znaleźli zejście do podziemi. Zdrada! Tym razem atak nastąpił z niespodziewanej strony, bo w skutek zdrady Jeanne, która od jakiegoś czasu współpracowała z mazoku Zaku, by zemścić się na Alcolu i Albafice za ich udział w przewrocie w Lyseile. Zmiana władzy, dzięki której Rose została królową, nie była całkiem bezkrwawa i rodzina Jeanne należała do tych, które ucierpiały w jej trakcie. Oczywiście historia, jaką przedstawił dziewczynie Zaku odbiegała nieco od prawdziwych wydarzeń. Ostatecznie drużynie udało się pokonać Zaku i uwolnić siostrę Alcola, którą ten próbował wykorzystać w roli zakładniczki. Inny mazoku, Dee, pomógł drużynie w starciu z Zaku i podjął się przetransportować siostrę Alcola z powrotem do domu, w zamian za to Inge zgodziła się mieć u niego dług wdzięczności. Dalej w podziemiach drużyna zmierzyła się z Sandwormem, który miał na sobie Runę Ziemi. Większym zagrożeniem okazał się jednak sam księżyc, który był w rzeczywistości jajem, gromadzącym wysysaną z okolicy energię ziemi. Coś zaczęło się z niego wykluwać i Dee przeszkodził magom w zniszczeniu rodzącego się stworzenia złożonego z czystej energii, bo "chciał zobaczyć co się stanie". Energia stworzenia miała zostać wchłonięta przez Dorotkę, która właśnie w tym celu została przywieziona przez Clive’a do Elmekii ale drużyna nie pozwoliła, by dziewczynka poświęciła się samotnie. Medif wpadł na pomysł, by niejako rozłożyć ciężar rytuału między członków drużyny, tak by poświęcając własną energię życiową mogli odciążyć Dorotkę. (wzięli w tym udział wszyscy poza Jeanne i Farrenem). Ostatecznie Dorotka przeżyła a na jej dłoni pojawiła się Runa Ziemi. Po wszystkim Dee teleportował drużynę z powrotem do Salurean, gdzie mogli dojść do siebie przed dalszą podróżą. Pożegnanie z Dorotką Nowe umiejętności Dorotki, związane z Runą Ziemi okazały się imponujące, co wywołało poważne obawy o bezpieczeństwo dziewczynki. Nicolas zasugerował, żeby zawieźć ją do Kalmaart City i oddać pod opiekę jego dawnego znajomego, arcykapłana w Wielkim Kościele Glondorii. Po drodze starli się z bardem Buffalo i jego golemem. Sam arcykapłan wywołał mieszane uczucia w drużynie ale podjął się zadbania o bezpieczeństwo Dorotki i podróży razem z nią do Elmekii, by pomóc ofiarom zarazy i jednocześnie zbadać zakres talentów dziewczynki. Tymczasem drużyna postanowiła udać się do Sellentii by zbadać sprawę spalonej świątyni. Świątynne przepychanki W drodze do Sellentii, drużyna zatrzymała się w miasteczku Prokiam, gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez Cedrika i Mandarynę. Wygrali starcie z ich ludźmi i dowiedzieli się, że sami poplecznicy Gabo musieli go z jakiegoś powodu szukać. I że prawdopodobnie znaleźli go w Fobos. Drużyna dotarła do Światynnego Miasta Sellentii, gdzie przekonali się, że świątynia Walwina została faktycznie wysadzona przy pomocy paliwa. Spotkanie z kapitanem Gyunasem sprawiło, że drużyna zwątpiła w to, czy miejscowe władze dojdą do prawdy. Najważniejszym podejrzanym okazał się główny kapłan Rangorta, Elryk, który także zginął w wybuchu. Na tropie Spopielaczy Drużyna postanowiła przeprowadzić własne śledztwo, które zaczęła od spotkania z kapłanem Lucjuszem, o tyle ułatwionym, że ten okazał się fanem Nicolasa. Niestety to spotkanie nie dało wielu nowych tropów. W toku śledztwa drużyna wpadła na dawnych znajomych: Aliasa, Gerwazego i Marlowa. Okazało się, że kapitan Gynas wynajął Gerwazego do ochrony kapłana Lucjusza, który ponoć dostawał jakieś pogróżki. Zbadanie katakumb pod świątynią ziemi ujawniło tajne przejście do piwnicy w której drużyna znalazła duży zapas paliwa i starła się z Baltazarem oraz jego młodszym bratem, poplecznikami Gabo i przywódcami grupy zabójców zwanych Spopielaczami. Wspólnymi siłami pozbyli się paliwa i poinformowali kapłana Lucjusza, że to Spopielacze byli autorami pogróżek, a wcześniej współpracowali z Elrykiem, który zapewniał im kryjówkę na terenie świątyni. Ostrzegli jeszcze kapłana i Gerwazego, by uważali na innych członków gangu i ruszyli do Fobos. W ruinach Cindal W drodze do Fobos, podczas postoju w Alancity drużyna zatrzymała się w zajeździe, gdzie mogła odbyć ostatnie poważne rozmowy przed starciem z Gabo i gdzie wpadła na Cedrika, Mandarynę, Groga, Sharky’ego i Buffalo oraz Merika, który wiedział gdzie jest Gabo ale zgodził się zaprowadzić do niego jego popleczników tylko pod warunkiem, że zabiorą ze sobą także członków drużyny. Twierdził, że ma swoje powody. W drodze rozmawiał o historii Hilsara – pierwszego posiadacza Runy Władzy. Zaprowadził ich do ruin Cindal, pierwszego miasta Hilsara i miejsca w którym zginął. Buffalo spróbował powstrzymać drużynę a także popleczników Gabo przed wejściem do ruin, połknął więc łuskę smoka ziemi, zmieniając się w über-golema. Grog i Sharky nie przeżyli tego starcia, natomiast Merik gdzieś zniknął. Ruiny Cindal nosiły ślady bardzo gwałtownej walki. Runa na plecach Jeanne prowadziła drużynę w stronę centrum, do czegoś w stylu amfiteatru czy pogrążonej areny. Tam spotkali Gabo i Roja, którzy wycofali się po krótkiej rozmowie, zostawiając na drodze drużyny dwóch Yashinsen. Time to say goodbye Starcie z Yashinsen okazało się zaskakująco krótkie, w dużej mierze dzięki Medifowi i jego lunecie z funkcją noktowizora. Ponieważ strategia Pierre’a i Ogniomira polegała na oślepieniu przeciwników za pomocą dymu, nagła obecność jednego dobrze widzącego maga popsuła ich plany i pozwoliła drużynie na szybkie zabicie obu Yashinsen. Dalej nie było już tak łatwo. Jeanne, kierowana przez runę, poprowadziła drużynę do centrum zamku, w miejsce, które wydało się ślepym zaułkiem. Tu na scenę wkroczył Dee, nietypowo jak na niego zmartwiony tym, co Gabo chciał zrobić. Razem z Cedrikiem, Alcolem, Medifem i Jeanne odczytali znajdujące się na ścianach pomieszczenia zapiski. Wbrew innym podaniom, twierdziły one, że mazoku i shinzoku zgromadzone po śmierci Hilsara bynajmniej nie wdały się w walkę między sobą, ale wspólnie starały się pokonać coś, co po śmierci posiadacza Runy Władzy wyrwało się na wolność. Zdołali to uwięzić w wyrwie astralnej nazwanej inaczej limbo. Dzięki runie na plecach Jeanne cała drużyna przeniosła się do sali, w której zastali Gabo i Roya, stojących przed olbrzymimi drzwiami z płaskorzeźbą przedstawiającą golema z Runą Władzy. Alcol ze szczególnym zaangażowaniem starał się przekonać Gabo, żeby nie kusił losu, sprowadzając do świata coś, czego mazoku i shinzoku bały się w równym stopniu. W serii pojedynków Farren pokonał, ale nie zabił Rachel, podczas gdy Nicolas prawie zabił Roy’a. Ten przeżył tylko dzięki wysiłkom Alcola i Cedrika. Starcie z dysponującym Runą Władzy Gabo było długie i krwawe, ale ku własnemu zdziwieniu wszyscy członkowie drużyny zdołali je przeżyć. Po śmierci Gabo runa zniknęła z jego dłoni, a to, co chciał uwolnić pozostało uwięzione. Dee przeniósł całą drużynę na powierzchnię, do wejścia do ruin. Tu nastąpiły krótkie podsumowania i pożegnania, gdy po osiągnięciu wspólnego celu, każdy udawał się w swoją stronę. Ze swojej strony Inge udała się do zamku Lynn, leczyć rany i zobaczyć jak idzie odbudowa, nie tylko samej twierdzy, ale też struktur samego zakonu. Nie zamierzała jednak zatrzymać się tam długo. Poczucie odpowiedzialności kazało jej odnaleźć Dorotkę i upewnić się, że układa jej się z nowym opiekunem. W perspektywie miała też zaproszenie Nicolasa, przynajmniej czasowego dołączenia do jego Smoków Czasu. Przynajmniej taki był plan… 'Wygląd i osobowość' Inge jest twardą, opanowaną i radzącą sobie z przeciwnościami kobietą. Jest świetnym mediatorem i potrafi przemówić do rozsądku lecz jeżeli jej się nie uda, zazwyczaj przemawia do rozsądku swoją dużą siłą. Lojalna wobec towarzyszy, nie tolerancyjna wobec obojętności na zło. Potrafi przełożyć inne rzeczy ponad dumę (a tej jej nie brakuje). Ubiera się w charakterystyczną, wielokolorową narzutę na zbroję Wolnych Rycerzy Alberry oraz posiada równie kolorową tarczę z ich emblematem. Inge jest trochę śniada (pochodzi z Elmekii) umięśniona oraz posiada krótkie blond włosy. Jednakże przede wszystkich jest WYSOKA co wprawia z kompleksy niższości nie jednego wojownika który staje z nią w szranki. Inge otacza szacunkiem tytuł jak i kodeks Rycerski z którego jest bardzo dumna. 'Moce i umiejętności' Inge pomimo masywnej siły i zbroi potrafi się zgrabnie poruszać podczas walki. Standardowym jej wyposażeniem jest miecz jednoręczny oraz Tarcza. Broń w połączeniu z jej siłą potrafi przestraszyć nie jednego przeciwnika. Jest również mediatorem. The Legends of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Inge Numer karty: 098 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Strażnik Umiejętność 1: Kodeks Rycerski''' '- Wygrywa gdy podczas walki z szermierzem będzie remis. Umiejętność 2: Boskie Kości - Używanie kart boskich relikwii jest darmowe. Umiejętność 3: Blok - Przeciwnik powtarza rzut podczas walki na turę. Umiejętność 4: '''Wolny Rycerz Alberry' - Dodaje +2 oczka do rzutu podczas walki przeciwko wrogiemu bosowi graczowi na grę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta. 'Ciekawostki' * Metalowy pazur z potwora Armedillo przekuła w miecz jednoręczny. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers PLUS